Forgive Me Please?
by Risikia
Summary: Harry and Ginny had been dating for a year. Ginny has been cheating on Harry with three guys; Draco Malfoy, William Jones (Gryffindor), and Alex Boyce (Slytherin).


****

Forgive Me Please?

Harry and Ginny had been dating for a year. Ginny has been cheating on Harry with three guys; Draco Malfoy, William Jones (Gryffindor), and Alex Boyce (Slytherin). He found out from Hermione just yesterday. Harry was so pissed off that he never wanted to see her face again. Ginny tried to talk to Harry but he would never listen after what he found out. Ginny decides to break up with Harry but then Ginny thinks of what she is going to do with out him, she needs him and he needs her. Ginny hurt from hurting Harry, she became depressed, stopped eating, and shut off contact from the world. She wanted to be left alone and not be bothered. 

****

**Can you forgive me again?   
I don't know what I said   
But I didn't mean to hurt you   
I heard the words come out   
I felt like I would die   
It hurt so much to hurt you**

Harry wanted to forgive Ginny but couldn't bring himself to it, he loved her and he always would. Ginny was really sorry and would give anything to hear "I love you Ginny", she missed how he would hold her and caress her and love her. Each time she spoke to him she regretted it, it always came out wrong. All she wanted was to have him back and that wasn't happening at that very moment. She never wanted to lose him she loved him too much. She knew he would always going to come back some time. They were made for each other and no matter how much each one wanted to deny it, it was true. Harry made Ginny so happy and she wanted him back, all he had to do was forgive her. She knew that she hurt him, but he loved her and she loved him. Harry approaches her one day and forgives her, he needed her. He loved her and could tell that she was sorry and wouldn't make the same mistake again. They were friends, and lovers. 

**Then you look at me   
You're not shouting anymore   
You're silently broken   
I'd give anything now   
to hear those words from you   
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."   
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.   
'Cause you were made for me   
Somehow I'll make you see   
How happy you make me   
I can't live this life   
Without you by my side   
I need you to survive   
So stay with me   
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.   
And you forgive me again   
You're my one true friend   
And I never meant to hurt you**

****

Chapter 2: Leaving Her

Harry and Ron were talking about Ginny and what she did, Harry was in love with her and never wanted to lose her. Harry wanted to let Ginny know that what she did was not right and that it had hurt him. Harry was on the verge of breaking up with her. Hermione and Ron were going out and he wanted someone, he wouldn't go back put with Chow considering that the last time that they did, Cho cried every time they kissed. Harry always was there for Ginny and that wouldn't change, she would probably go back out with Alex Boyce or even worst Draco Malfoy. Ginny took advantage of Harry, it was all for the sex and Harry was fumed about that.

**How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me**

Harry was lonely and he missed Sirius. Harry couldn't just kick Ginny out of his life like that, it wouldn't be fair to her and he couldn't take the stress of it. Ginny was hurting Harry and he realized it but it would be awhile before it would get through his thick skull. "If it was love it would come back again" Harry said to himself. Ginny would be fine she has all the other male whores, who knows what the hell she's doing to herself. My heart is broken and I don't know when it will be mended. I am so lonely, everybody left me alone and now I am here to suffer.

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you  
How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me  
Ooh, Solitude,**

Everybody left Harry alone because he was making everybody else depressed, Harry left Ginny because he couldn't take the pressure. He couldn't stay at Hogwarts all the memories were haunting him, all the "good" memories we coming back. Harry loved Ginny, she couldn't get it through her thick skull, they weren't meant for each other. Harry decided to be a loner until that "very special person" came along. In the mean time Harry decided that he was going to be happy, or at least try to be.

**Only you, only true

Everyone leave me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night  
Your secret in my heart   
Who could it be  
Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**

  



End file.
